


A Guide: How to Take Your Human for A Walk

by swiftgirl01



Series: Makkachin & Vicchan [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftgirl01/pseuds/swiftgirl01
Summary: Just me being an idiot.A Guide: How to Take Your Human for A Walk presented by Makkachin





	A Guide: How to Take Your Human for A Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/swiftgirl10)/ [Tumblr](https://swiftgirl01.tumblr.com/)

A Guide: How to Take Your Human for A Walk

 

Satisfaction Guaranteed 100%

 

Presenter: MAKKACHIN

 

Step 1: Once the alarm rings, choose your ~~target~~ desired Human.

 

Step 2: Wake the desired human up. ~~Preferably by walking on them.~~

 

Step 3: If your desired human shows no signs of waking up like (a) buries head under pillow/blanket (b) ignores you and turns away (c) wake up, looks at you and goes back to sleep, repeat step 2 or go to step 4.

 

Step 4: Make as much noise as possible by (a) barking at the door (b) barking at the other human till your desired human is pushed off the bed (c) thumping the tail at the nearest objects, preferably what causes extra noise.

 

Step 5: If the said human stumbles to the bathroom, insist on coming inside and staring at them, ~~a judging stare~~.

 

Step 6: If Step 2 and Step 4 don’t work, sit by the side of the bed and stare at the desired human.

 

Step 7: Steps 2,4 and 6 fails. Rubs your body along the bed, make sure to drag your collar against the bed with as much noise as possible.

 

Step 8: Special step (results 100% guaranteed): Place your wet nose on the human’s feet till the desired human wakes up. FAILPROOF. Put on your best begging face with a wagging tail. They will take you for a walk immediately.

 

Step 9: You have successfully woken up your human. Congratulations on your achievement.

 

Step 10: Put on your best puppy face look to get various hugs, head and belly rubs. You will be called the best doggo in the world. ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED.

 

Step 11: Special Case of needing both humans for walk: Climb the bed and walk on both humans till they hug you and laugh.

 

Step 12: Believe you are the best doggo in the world.

 

Conclusion: No matter what you do your humans will always be happy.

Duties: Make your humans smile and be their home.

 

THE END


End file.
